


The First Family Visit

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [107]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emo Virgil, Established Relationship, Goth Deceit, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Polyamory, kid patton, kid roman, punk remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt:Logan has a pretty normal family that loves him, he's a normal boy and works in a library but he ends up dating three boys, a emo, a goth and a punk. His family tried its best to make them feel welcome on their just too normal family, Logan is embarrassed but they mean well. (Logan X Deceit X Remus X Virgil)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	The First Family Visit

“Just remember, act natural, okay?” Logan reminded his brothers and parents as the doorbell rang, three silhouettes visible through the distorted glass front door window. He waited until they nodded, and shooed them back into the living room so they wouldn’t crowd his poor boyfriends when they managed to get inside for their first visit to Logan’s family home. 

Remus was first in, bursting inside and grabbing Logan in a tight hug, smacking loud kisses to either cheek and expressing his love for every little thing he’d seen so far, from the asphalt to the rose thorns to the metalwork of their little balcony. He darted through once his heavy black boots were off, and Logan just hoped that everyone would be able to survive before he managed to get done with Virgil and December and run in to do damage control. Already he could hear voices, but he shook it off. 

December was next and he trailed his fingers over the wall, feeling the pattern of the plastering with a soft hum. His shoes joined Remus’, the neat black dress shoes looking almost not out of place next to Logan’s parents’. He gave Logan a brief peck on the cheek, his Wednesday Addams pursed-lip expression firmly in place, the only thing that betrayed his nervousness. That and how extremely unbelievably well dressed he was. 

Virgil came in last, falling into Logan’s arms and hugging him for a while. He breathed out quietly, perhaps the journey had been a little hairy- Remus was an incredibly competent but terrifying chauffeur. His big purple sneakers joined the rest of the shoes by the door and he shoved his hands into his pockets, at least until December pulled one out to hold, ostensibly to support Virgil but clearly to gain some comfort for himself too. 

The whole trip was oddly perfect? Logan’s parents were perfect hosts, well trained from years of traditional suburban upbringing and living. They were also incredibly interested in these three boys that had somehow all stolen Logan’s heart. Logan’s father ended up in a heated debate with Remus over some establishment ideology or other, and though they couldn’t come to any consensus (December’s sporadic interjections that stumped both sides didn’t help) they both ended with a handshake and broad grins. 

December, between making a nuisance of himself, had held up a wonderful conversation about some fine art something or other that had everyone starry eyed, even Logan. His brain had been the first thing Logan had been attracted to, after all, and that attraction had been inherited from his not unintelligent parents. Besides which; December was the most charming man in the world, when he wanted to be. He seemed tired when he let down his guard that night before bed, but pleased. 

Logan’s brothers were intrigued by all of the noise and chaos. But where Roman seemed to enjoy the wildness of Remus, Patton didn’t take more than a few hours to end up curled up in Virgil’s lap on the couch watching cartoons, thumb in his mouth and utterly content. And Virgil looked fairly content too, to quietly babysit. 

So oddly perfect was probably the way to describe it, even if some of the questions were awkward or slightly impolite, or if the jokes didn’t always land. The attempts at supporting both his lifestyle with his partners and their individual lifestyles was admirable, but really, of course Remus used the shower? Of course Virgil didn’t need a nightlight? And of course December didn’t object to sleeping under peach coloured sheets?!

They’d found the assumptions harmless and hilarious enough at least, but Logan privately thought, as they packed up to head off, that he might send his family a few helpful websites or information packs before next visit... Just in case.


End file.
